1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shake correction unit that corrects a shake caused by hands or any other similar shake, and an imaging apparatus including the shake correction unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technology for correcting a shake caused by hands or any other similar shake. For example, there is a shake correction unit that slightly swings an imaging device in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis of an imaging lens to cancel a shake (see JP-A-2006-81348).
Specifically, the shake correction unit described above includes a base member, a first movable member that moves relative to the base member in a first direction (X direction, for example), and a second movable member that moves relative to the first movable member in a second direction (Y direction, for example). A relative movement between the base member and the first movable member is achieved by a first drive unit, and a relative movement between the first movable member and the second movable member is achieved by a second drive unit. The second movable member, to which an imaging device is fixed, moves relative to the base member in the first and second directions for shake correction.